This application is for support of the "Complex Trait Consortium 2004, 3rd Annual Conference" to be held at The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) in Bar Harbor Maine on July 6-9. The goal of the Complex Trait Consortium (CTC) meeting is to bring together investigators who have a common interest in the development and use of the laboratory mouse as a genetic tool for understanding human health and disease. Essentially all human diseases are complex in the sense that incidence, severity, and outcome are determined by interactions among many genes and environmental factors. Cancer, diabetes, heart and lung disease, Alzheimer's, and infectious diseases all fall into this category. Sessions will include: mouse haplotype structure, strategies for finding quantitative trait genes, combined genomic-QTL analysis of brain structure and function, detecting and mapping cancer modifier genes, gene-environment interactions, systems biology and complex traits, analyzing complex traits and resources for complex trait analysis. The conference will also include a poster session as well as a roundtable discussion session "Complex traits: how can we get to the finish line" to be chaired by David Threadgill. The intent of this meeting is to bring students and established investigators with varying expertise and experience together to discuss their research findings, identify areas of common research interest and develop future directions. Invited speakers will present background, raise important scientific questions or discuss their own work in topic areas of complex trait analysis that impact directly on, or otherwise use the laboratory mouse as a genetic model system. Postdoctoral trainees and graduate students are encouraged to attend, and reduced rates and housing subsidies are available to encourage their participation as well as that of women and under-represented minorities. Due to its relatively small size and interactive format, this conference represents a unique and rare opportunity for established investigators and students to interact with speakers and other experts that we expect to attend. [unreadable] [unreadable]